The present invention relates generally to graphene nanomeshes, and more specifically, to forming pores in graphene nanomeshes.
Graphene nanomeshes have increased in interest due to their potential use in nanoelectronics, nanocatalysis, chemical and biological sensing, and other industrial disciplines and applications. One conventional method of forming pores is nanoimprint lithography. The resulting pores, however, are formed having a diameter of hundreds of nanometers (nm). Other conventional methods of forming pores such as block copolymer (BCP) lithography and e-beam etching provide pores having a diameter of about 10 nm. Consequently, the conventional methods of fabricating nanomeshes are limited from providing pores having sub-nanometer diameters. As a result, the overall potential use of graphene nanomeshes is limited.